Song Of The Feathers
by Lady Demon
Summary: *Chapter 6 up!* Hope you guys like this chapter!
1. Hitomi is..........What?

  
  
Song Of The Feathers  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne. I do own Gemini, Kora, Joko, and sicarro.   
  
A/N: I know the first chapter sucks, but i asure you it will get better.  
  
*...*=thoughts  
[...]=telepathic message  
"..."=spoken words  
  
  
(Here is some background on Gemini. Gemini is 20 years old with green eyes, but they change color depending on her mood. She has sandy blond hair. She lives in a two-story home with 5 acres in the back, with a Large pond with 13 bamboo poles coming out, this is her "training ground")  
  
Chapter 1: Hitomi is what?  
  
  
  
Gemini was running home her university classes. * Thank Kami, schools over for the week. * she thought as she ran down her drive way.  
  
(Meanwail on Geae, in Fenailea. Late afternoon.)  
  
Van was sitting by the window, staring up at the mystic moon, thinking of his love, * I wonder how Hitomi is doing? It's been 8 years since she left, and 7 years since the link was lost. I wish I could see   
her again. I hope she is alright.* All of the sudden Hitomi's pendent started to glow, and a blue light inveloped Van and lifted him up toward the mystic moon.  
(Back on the Mystic Moon, at Gemini's house)  
  
After a very long run, Gemini finaly got home. *Ah, it's good to be home.* Gem (short for Gemini) walked over to her calender, and looked at todays date, *What did mom say about today?*  
  
(Flashback)  
  
Gemini sat by her mom, Hitomi, in the hospital.   
"Gem, on June 4th, one year from now, you'll be getting a visitor." Hitomi said weakly.'  
  
"Who?" Gemini replied.  
  
"His name is Van Fenal. He has black hair, and ember-red eyes. When he comes, give him this, and don't you open it." Hitomi hands Gemini an envelop.  
  
"Okay, mama."  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
*Well mom, today is the day, (It being June 4th.) we'll see if your little prophesy comes true.* Then, out in the backa blue colume of light appered, and after a few secounds dissappered.   
  
Then Gemini said, "Who the hell are you?"  
  
Van looked up at Gemini and said, "My name is Van. Who are you?"  
  
Gem's eyes widened, "Wait here a sec." With that she ran into the house.  
  
Van looked around, to see just where he had landed. *This is weird. This is the spot where Hitomi is suppost to be. Unless that was Hitomi?* Gemini ran back out of the house, and handed Van the envelop her mom gave her. Van opened the envelop and read the letter. After a minute or so, he finaly spoke, "Hi...Hitomi is...what?" His voice was mixed with saddness and anger.   
  
"Mom died about a year ago." Gemini said saddly.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
  
Orginaly this fic was called "Hitomi's daughter: Gemini", but I changed it to it's current Title.  
  
For those who have read my other Escaflowne fic called "Destiny" this is in NO WAY related to that Fic.  
  
  
  
Please read and reveiw. Flames are welcome.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Gemini's powers and an old enamy returns

  
Song Of The Feathers  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Escaflowne. I DO OWN Gemini!  
  
*....*=Thoughts  
[....]=Telepathic message  
"...."=Spoken words  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Gemini's powers and an old enamy returns   
  
  
After about 4 minutes of silence, Van finaly spoke, "What happened to her?"  
  
"The doctors couldn't say. I'm sorry, I know you two were very close."  
  
Van looked up in suprize, *How in the world did she know that?*  
  
Gemini gigled a bit as she read his thoughts. [In answer to your question, mom told me the story of the war, and thanks to genetic inheritance I have my mom's phyic powers along with telepathic and telekinetic powers.]  
  
"What's that?"  
  
[I can with my mind, and move things with my mind.]  
  
Van was a bit taken back by her last message, "That's kinda....da....."  
  
[What?]  
  
".........Cool."  
  
  
[Really? My freands think it's freaky, but what do they know.]Van nodded.  
  
  
Gemini's battle sences went up as she senced some upcoming danger. Gemini took a ready stance. Van notices this, "What's wrong?"  
  
[Danger!]She thought to him. Then Van heard an all to fermiler laugh. [It's HIM!]  
  
"Who?"  
  
[The pyro phycopath!]  
  
"Pyro phycopath? Why does that sound farmiler?" Van was in deep thought, Gemini saw a guy jump down from a nearby tree.  
  
[Why don't you ask fire-boy over there.] Gemini looked over at the guy, "Hi Phyco. Thank you for taraizing me and my mom for the past 3 years." Gemini said dripping with sarcazium.  
  
"BURN, Gemini, BURN!" (sound farmilar?) The guys yelled at Gemini.  
  
"DIE, Phyco fire-boy, DIE!" Gemini retorted.  
  
Finaly it hit Van just who this guy was, "Dellandau!"  
  
Dellandau looked over Gemini's shoulder, and saw Van standing behind her. "Van, good, now I can BURN two birds at once."  
  
Gemini gave Dellandau a cold stair and said, "Try it and you die! I do not take kindly to a phyco that tryed to kill my mom and me!" Gemini was about to attack when Van steped in the way. Gemini shot Van a Get-The-Hell-Out-Of-My-Way look, but Van didn't see it. Gemini looked back at Dellandau, "I think you are out mached and out numbered here!" Gemini started to glow a white arua.  
  
Van looked at Gemini, *What the Hell?*  
  
[Van, it's called a battle arua. If I consintrat my chi I can do specil attacks.]  
  
*What?*  
  
Gemini cuped her hands, and a glowing ball of white energy started to appear and grow. [Van, when I tell you, get out of the way!]  
  
*Okay.* Van got ready to jump out of the way.  
  
When the ball in Gemini's hand was the size of a basketball, "Van, NOW!" Van jumped to the side. "GEMINI'S SEIRUU BLAST!" The ball flew from her hand. After it left it took the shape of a dragon. Van watched in awe as the energy blast hit Dellandau in the chest and sent him flying into a tree, KOing him instantly.  
  
Van looked back and forth between Gemini and Dellandau, *Holy SHIT! That blast almost killed Dellandau. I wish it had. She is more powerful than she looks, just like Hitomi said in her letter.*  
  
Gemini brushed herself off, "He was not much of a chalenge today." Gemini looked at Van, *He sure gets shocked easaly. Well mom you were right. Man, he is really cute, not at all what mom descibed.* "Van?" No answer. "Van, hey?" Still no answer. "MYSTIC MOON TO VAN?"   
  
Van snaped out of his thought, "What? Oh, sorry. That was incredable, we could have used you during the Destiny war."  
  
"No way! From all the horror storys my mom told me about that war, there's no way I want to get mixed in that! I have enoght problems of my own here, in fact, expect in 2 minutes a guy with a sword to show up, for his ass kicking of the day."  
  
Van gave her a questioning look. They both steped inside her house to talk.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
What do you think?  
  
There's more to come. I have 9 chapters writtin, all I have to do is type them up.  
  
Just to clear some stuff up Gemini is an exremly skilled marshel artist. My story is kind of a mix between Escaflowne and Ranma, but only has hints of Ranma.  
  
I will get the next chapter out tomarrow.   
  
  
PLEASE READ AND REVEIW! FLAMES ARE WELCOME!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Gemini's Past (part 1)

Song Of The Feathers  
  
  
Chapter 3: Gemini's Past: Part 1  
  
  
  
  
  
Van steped inside the house, "Nice place."  
  
"Oh, thanks, mom, dad, and me lived here since before I can remember."  
  
Van looked at a picture of Gemini at the age of five, "Is this you and your father?"  
  
"Yeah, I was five when mom took that picture. I beat my dad for the first time in hand to hand combat, fair and square too." Gemini smiled.  
  
Gemini entered the living room, to the left is a flight of stairs leading to the bedrooms, "So, what did mom's letter say?"  
  
"She requested I take you back to Geia with me, two days after tomorrow. If that's okay with you." Gemini looked up at her mom's picture on the mantle, and nodded.  
  
Then they heard a voice from out back, and Gemini's battle sences pricked up, "How dare you take my beutiful Gemini away from me, you demon!"  
  
Gemini saw Van's face, he was sad and upset, *Wait! Mom said anyone on Geia with angel wings are considerd a demon and somtimes killed. That explains the expresion.* Gemini groand, "Well he is right ontime, as usual. Excues me for a sec." Gemini went over to the glass cabnet near the door, and grabed a sword, it had a dragon carved on the sheath, and steped outside, "I'm really not in the mood for this, Joko!" Van also steped outside the house to see who this guy was. Joko was a foot taller then Gemini, his hair was black with blond streaks, he had icey blue eyes, and was carring a heaver sword then Gemini's.  
  
Joko after a miniute said, "Can you please stop denying your love for me, and marrie me, my fiancee."  
  
This was a statment not a question, that made Gemini very angery, "I will burn in hell before I marrie you! Can't you get it throu your thick-ass skull that I DON'T LOVE YOU! I HATE YOU!"  
  
Van spoke up, "Leave her alone!" Gemini looked back at Van. Van saw that her eyes were red, insted of ocean green.  
  
Joko looked at Van, "Who are you, and what are you doing with MY Gemini? I heard you say that you were going to take her away, explain that."  
  
Gemini looked back at Joko, you could see her arua flare up, only this time it was a ruby-red, "He is a good friend of mine. What gives you the right to say I'm yours, and where I go and who with who, HMMMMM?" Gemini said in a, to put it mildly, furious tone.  
  
"It was prophesized in the stars for you to be my bride."  
  
"Yeah right, and I'm the devil. Now, get your ass off my place, unless you want that pea-braind head of yours to be ripped off!" Van gave Gemini a look of suprise.  
  
Joko was getting very mad now. Joko charged Gemini, "JOKO NO BAKA!" Gemini raised her sword up to slice Joko in half, he parryed, but not fast enough. Gemini's sword grazed his face, which left a cut from just above his right eyebow to his right ear.  
  
"MY FACE!" Joko screamed.  
  
Gemini steped back, "I told you to get your slow-ass out of here. Now, GET OFF MY PLACE, before I kick you all the way to Geia!"  
  
"I shall kill you for this!"  
  
"Yeah? JUST TRY!" Out of nowhere another sword, identical to her other one, appeard in Gemini's other hand, "Just try."  
  
Joko steped back, "Even I know better than to take you on with the twin dragon swords, my Silver Dragon."  
  
"No one is aloud to call me that exsept friends, and you're no friend!"  
  
"Well than, good-bye my 'Sliver Dragon' Gemini." Gemini let out a small growl, and Joko jumped over the back fence.  
  
Gemini let go of the second sword, and it dissappered. Gemini tunred around and headed back to the house, her anger mostly gone, and she was relaxed, "Man I hate that stupid jerk. I mean everyday it's the same thing." Gemini mumbled. Van followed her back into the house. Gemini shethed her sword and tied it around her waist.  
  
"What was that all about?" Van asked when his curiosity got the better of him.  
  
Gemini sighed, *He had to ask that! Well mom did say I could trust him.* "Okay. Where to begin? I guess high school would be the place to start." *Help me, mom.* "In high school he was the captain of the sameri club. Back then he was knowen as the 'Lighting Wolf'. I didn't like him from the start, but he 'fell' in love with me. He told the boys that if they wanted to date me, they would have to best me in battle. 'BIG' mistake on there part, for one thing they underestimated me, they thought just because 'I'm a girl, I can't fight.' I beat them every single time. After that I had a low veiw on boys. Joko and I also fought everyday, only once did he beat me, it was because I had a fever and wasn't seeing stright. Stupid me, i should have listened to mother, but I told her I was fine, which I wasn't, I found out later I had the messils. Anyway, I tripped in the middle of the fight and he won with a chep shot to the back of the neck, and it kocked me out like a candle flame in the wind. But I did managed to give my illness to him and the rest of the boys at school. After two weeks of recovery, of my injorys and illness and a lot of scolding by mother, I returned to school, and Joko declaired me his fiancee. Then, every morning after that, when he tryed to woo me, I'd kick him to the moon. You get it now?"  
  
Van took one long look at Gemini, which made Gemini uncomfortable, "Yeah. How did you get the name 'Silver Dragon'?"  
  
"That's a story in it's self, but I'll tell you anyway. One day mom came with me to school. The morning started out like mormal, kick the asses of 350 guys, then kick Joko into LEO (Low Earth Orbit). But this time he got me pissed off royal. I started to glow my normal white arua, and created my new and most powerful attack, if I put enough chi into it. It's called 'White Dragon'. After the attack was released my white arua changed to a sliver. Then I became known as the 'Sliver Dragon'."  
  
"How do you know of Atlantic?"  
  
"Mom told me of the legend, and of your heratige, and mine also."  
  
"What do you mean by 'and mine also'?"  
  
Gemini looked away from Van, *Should I tell him? Help me, mother!* [I'll tell you later.]  
  
"Okay." Van answered.  
  
Gemini breathed a sigh of relefe, "You hungery? I can make some dinner."  
  
"Yeah, I'm a little hungery." Van answered.  
  
  
Gemini walked out of the room, and to the kitchan, "Go ahead and take alook around. Dose sweet & sour pork, and rice sound good?"  
  
"Sounds great." Van called back to her, and begain to look at all the pictures on the wall. Most of them were Gemini after winning compitions. Van got to the glass cabnet he saw Gemini at earlyer, when she got her sword out. The cabnet had some tropheys, but what caught Van's eyes was the dragon statues, particulary The White One. Van looked at it for a long time, there was a pendent hanging around it's neck. It was smimiler to Hitomi's but and an eight pointed star at the bottom. *That kinda looks like Hitomi's pendant, exsept for that star at the bottom. I wonder how....*   
  
Van's thought were interuped when he heard Gemini calling, "Van, dinner is ready!" Van walked into the dinning room and sat down across from Gemini.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
What do you think? PLEASE READ AND REVEIW!  
  
Small disclaimer: I DO NOT own Escaflowne. I DO OWN Gemini & Joko!  
  
  
Review or e-mail me at b_wodtli@yahoo.com  
  
  
Hey Eliza, what was your yahoo S/N (screen name) again?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. The Pendent & The Dragon

Song Of The Feathers  
  
  
  
A/N: This is my longest chapter(I think.). I'm introducing a new charater.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 4: The Pendent & The Dragon  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
After a peacful dinner, and clearing of the dishes. Gemini was going up to get ready for bed, but she stopped at the glass cabnet and looked at the white dragon. Van saw her stop, and walked right up beside her, *I wonder if I should ask about the dragon.*  
  
Gemini was awere that he was beside her, and of the question he wanted to ask her, "Ask me about it tomarrow."  
  
"How did you?"  
  
  
"I told you 'I'm phyic'. I noticed you were beside me, so I desided to see what you were thinking."  
  
"Okay." Van answered.  
  
Gemini showed Van to his room, and where everything else is. They both settled down for bed, and fell asleep thinking of the one person they both lost forever.  
  
  
The next morning, Van woke up wonding if, Hitomi being dead, and leaving a daughter, Gemini, behind was a bad dream. Van looked around and came to the concusion that this was no dream. Van got up, and went down stairs, *I wonder where Gemini is? Maybe she's still sleeping.* Van glanced out the back door. He saw Gemini balncing on one of the bamboo poles in the middle of the large pond. *I wonder what she's doing. That looks a little dangerous, but, wow, she looks...beutiful.*  
  
Gemini was doing her morning meditation whail balencing on the tallest pole in the pond, like she dose every morning. *I guess I should get back in. I sure hope Van dose not ask me about the pendent and the dragon, I really don't want to have to explain that.*  
  
Van saw that Gemini was facing away from him, "Good morning, Gemini."  
  
Gemini got startled and lost her balence, "Wha-? AHH!" and fell into the pond. Van started to back away, but did not get a step before Gemini reapperd. Gemini got out of the pond, and rung out her hair, "Thanks for making me go for a little swim, Van."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"You do that again, and you'll be the on going for a morning swim." Van quikly nodded. Gemini went back into the hose to wash up, since the pond water isn't that clean. Van stayed outside to think. Gemini finshed cleaning herself up, and started making breckrfast.   
  
Van came back in the house, "Sorry about making you fall, Gemini,"  
  
"It's okay. It's my fault anyway, I should have felt your presence behind me. Breckfast should be ready in a minute."  
  
"Oh, Gemini..."  
  
*Oh no, here it comes.*  
  
"What where you doing out there anyway?"  
  
*Oh, thank kami!* "I was doing my early morning medatation, until you startled me."  
  
"Oh, what's with the pendent, and the dragon?"  
  
*Oh man, I was afraid he'd ask that.* "Let me go get them, and then I'll tell you."  
  
Gemini walked out of the dinning area to the glass cabnet, and got out the dragon with the pendent around it's neck. *I wonder why Gemini is so hesentant to tell me about the dragon?*   
  
Gemini re-entered the room, and set the dragon down. Then, Gemini took the pendent off the dragon, and slipped it around her neck. "I'll be right back with breckfast."  
  
Van took alook at the white dragon. It was about two feet tall, with a long tall that coiled around it's feet. Van suspected that if you streched it out, that it would be four feet long all together.  
  
Gemini came back out with two plates of food in each hand, and a try with two drinks perfectly balenced on her head. Van looked at Gemini, "Nice trick."  
  
"Yeah, I've been doing this since I was five. But, I did break three of moms best wine glasses." Gemini kinda laught, "Mom was PISSED." She set the food down, along with the drinks. "So, I assume you want to know about the dragon, and the pendent."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, as you more than likly assumed, this dragon and the pendent go together. I know it will seem alittle imposible, but, this dragon can come alive."  
  
Van looked at the dragon, then at Gemini,"Really?"  
  
"Yes, dad used to bring her alive to watch me when they went out. Her name is Escaflowna, Esca for short. She and I are best friends."  
  
"Did you name her?"  
  
"No, I didn't. She's past down to the first born, and since I was the first born, she was past down from my mom to me."  
  
"Can you bring her alive? I'd like to see her."  
  
Gemini looked over at Van, and smiled,"Sure, I haven't brought her to life since before mom died." Gemini held the pendent infront of the dragon. The pendent begain to glow a ruby-red, the glow crept to the dragon, and surrounded it. A minute later the glow dissappeard. The dragon's eyes blinked, then she yawned. Gemini smiled more, "Hi Esca-chan!"  
  
Escaflowna looked over at Gemini, and gave a toothy grin, "Gem-chan! Where's Hitomi-chan?"  
  
Gemini's smile dissappeard, "A lot has happened since you where last awakend."  
  
Escaflowna looked around until her eyes landed on Van, "Who are you?" She got into a threating stance.  
  
Van had a shocked look on his face, *Oh boy, this dragon TALKS!* "My name is Van Fanel."  
  
Escaflowna relaxed, "Van, I'm sorry for my rudness, but I'm very protective of Gem-chan."  
  
Gemini smiled, "Esca-chan, you don't have to be that protective of me. I can take care of myself, but I appreceate the care."  
  
"Of course, that was how Hitomi-chan and Dai-chan raised you. Hitomi-chan made me promise to protect you."  
  
Gemini looked at Van, "So, what do you think of little Escaflowna?"  
  
"Amazing."  
  
"You're acting like you've never seen a dragon before."  
  
"It's not that. On Geia dragons can't talk."  
  
Escaflowna's eyes widend, "Did you say 'Geia'?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"You're the king of Fanelia, pilote of Escaflowne!" Escaflowna did a dragon bow.  
  
Gemini raised an eyebrow, "I thought you said there was no Escaflowne, Fanelia, or Geia, hmmm?"  
  
"Did I say that?"  
  
"Yes. you have been telling me that since I was 5 years old."  
  
"Okay, yes I said that, but only because you told me you stopped believing in Hitomi-chans storys."  
  
"For a short time yes, until that one time when I was 15, remember?"  
  
"Oh, you mean when you discovered your...."   
  
Escaflowna got her mouth clamped shut by Gemini, [If you reveal 'THAT' I will break YOUR wings!]  
  
Escaflowna' eyes went wide with fear, Gemini unclaped her mouth, "Okay."  
  
Gemini glanced at the clock, "11:14"  
  
Van raised an eyebrow, "What's important about 11:14?"  
  
"You'll know in 5 seconds."  
  
OUtside a figure jumped off the back fence, "Face me, Silver Dragon!"  
  
Van and Gemini looked at eachother, "Joko." They said in unison.  
  
Gemini looked down at Escaflowna, and nodded. Escaflowna climed onto Gemini's shoulders. Gemini walked over to the glass cabnet, and got her sword. "Joko really pisses me off." Gemini said, walking outaside, "What do you want Joko?"  
  
"For you to be my bride."  
  
"Didn't you learn anything yesterday? I will burn in hell before I marrie you."  
  
Just then, Dilandau jumped down from the roof, "Hi Gemini. Time to die."  
  
"You two never give up, do you?"  
  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Sorry it took so long! I've been realy busy with school.  
  
[Dilandau walks up]  
  
Dilandau: No you haven't! You've been reading fics!  
  
[Escaflowna gives Dilly a hot seat]  
  
Esca:[grins] you've just been busy rewriting this fic.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Anyway, I have 7 of 40 chapters writin out, and am current ly rewriting them into another notebook. all reveiws welcome!  
  
Warning Dilly bashing in the next chapter!  
  
Tell me what you guys think of Escaflowna.  
Her orginal name was Escarie.  
  
  
  
  
  
READ & REVEIW!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. The Chalange &The Fight

  
  
  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 5: The Challenge & The Fight  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Joko looked at Dilandau, "What do you mean 'Time to die'? Are you going to kill my Silver Dragon Gemini?"  
  
  
  
Dilandau took his eyes of Gemini, Escaflowna, and Van, who was now standing just behind Gemini and Escaflowna, "Yes, I'm gonna kill Gemini, I'm going to kill Van, too."  
  
  
  
Escaflowna decided to speak up, "No way I'm going to let you kill Gen-chan!"  
  
  
  
Dilandau and Joko looked at the little dragon perched on Gemini's shoulder, "WHAT? DID THAT DRAGON TALK!" They both said simultaneously.  
  
  
  
Gemini unsheathed her sword, Escaflowna flew off and landed right beside her, "Yes, I talk. Get out of here, unless you want a hot seat!" Joko gaped at the little winged creature.  
  
  
  
Dilandau was getting ready to attack Gemini, and Gemini saw this, so she got ready for an attack. "Dilandau!" Gemini yelled.  
  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
  
"I challenge you to a fight, anything-goes!"  
  
  
Van spoke up, "Gemini, no he'll kill you!"  
  
  
  
"He's already tried that, and failed. Trust me he does not stand a ghost of a chance."  
  
  
Escaflowna flew over to Van, and landed on his shoulder, "Trust in Gem-chan. She is smart, stubborn, and headstrong. She is never likes to lose a battle."  
  
  
  
Dilandau gave an evil grin, "I accept your challenge, because I'm guaranteed to win. You're only a wimpy girl, and girls can't fight."  
  
  
  
Gemini was furious at Dilandau's comment, "Are you saying girls can't fight. Because if you are, I can tell you, I CAN FIGHT BETTER THAN ANY MAN HERE!" Gemini yelled in pure rage.  
  
  
  
Escaflowna whispered in Van's ear, "He's dead now. One thing you DO NOT want to do is insult Gem-chan's ability to fight, she WILL kill you. The last person who did that landed in the hospital for a month in a coma." Van winced at this. "Another thing you don't want to do is call her a…"  
  
  
  
That was as far as Escaflowna got before Dilandau spoke, "You little bitch!"  
  
  
  
"Uh-oh, he's defiantly D-E-A-D."  
  
  
  
"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME! YOU'RE DEAD!" Gemini jumped up, and it being noon, she disappeared into the sun. Escaflowna clawed Van a bit to get his attention. Then they received a telepathic message from Gemini, [Van, Esca-chan, get inside now! I don't want either of you to get hurt.]  
  
  
  
Van and Escaflowna went inside, "What is she going to do?"  
  
  
  
"She's going to do her rare 'Sun Dragon Blast'. It's a very powerful attack. She gathers up solar energy, mix's it with her own, and releases it."   
  
  
  
A few seconds later, they heard Gemini, "SUN DRAGON BLAST!" Then, a bright yellow light hit the ground, and disappeared. Gemini landed 3 seconds after the blast disappears, "YOU'RE NEXT JOKO!" Gemini yelled at Joko, who was behind a tree.  
  
  
  
Joko popped his head out from behind the tree, (A/N: Joko maybe stubborn, and a baka, but he does have some brains.) " Can I take a rain check on that?"  
  
  
  
Gemini gave him a death glare that made Escaflowna shudder; "If you don't want to die I suggest you leave me alone. That means don't talk to me, stop saying I'm your fiancée, and just STAY OUT OF MY LIFE," Gemini took a deep breath, "FOREVER!"  
  
  
  
Joko nodded, "I will respect your wishes. I will not bother you anymore. May you find happiness and victory in your adventures and battles." Joko bowed to Gemini, then jumped over the back fence.  
  
  
  
Gemini walked over to the crater, and looked at Dilandau, [Esca-chan, come here.]  
  
  
  
  
Escaflowna flew off Van's shoulder, and over to Gemini, "What is it, Gem-chan?"  
  
  
  
[Can you make sure he's still unconscious?]  
  
  
  
Escaflowna flew down next to Dilandau; "He's out of it, Gem-chan."  
  
  
  
Just then, Dilandau woke up. Everyone heard a groan, "What hit me? It looked like a golden dragon, only you could pass right through it, and it shined like the sun." Dilandau passed out again, due to shock.  
  
  
  
Gemini came down and picked up Dilandau, and kicked him into high earth orbit, then got out of the crater, "Well, at least he won't be around anytime soon. Anyone up for lunch?"  
  
  
  
"Very much so." Van answered.  
  
  
  
They both walked to the house, Escaflowna flew in ahead of the two, and landed on the table, "I'm going to rest, Gem-chan."  
  
  
  
"OK Esca-chan. I'll wake you up later. We'll be going to Geae the day after tomorrow, I'll wake you then."  
  
  
  
"YAHOO! Goodnight Gem-chan, goodnight Van-chan" A red glow slipped out of Escaflowna, went to the pendent around Gemini's neck, and disappeared. Escaflowna was stone once again.  
  
  
  
"Dose she do that often?" Van asked Gemini.  
  
  
  
"Yeah. She knows when I'm tired from a fight." Van gave Gemini a clueless look. Gemini sighed, "She shares my energy when she's alive. I used up some of my energy in the fight, so she went to sleep so I can stay awake for a couple more hours. You understand now?" Van nodded. The rest of the day went without incident. "Van tomorrow we will be going to the city. I need to pick up some stuff. Plus, you can learn more about life here on the mystic moon. Good night."  
  
  
  
Van noded, "Good night, Gemini. I look forward to seeing around your world."  
  
  
  
They both went to bed thinking about each other, and how tomorrow would go.  
  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
I'm sorry it took me so long to get this out, but I've been trying to rewrite this. I'll try and get the next part out sooner.  
  
  
  
Next chapter:  
  
  
Chapter 6: Van meets a new friend  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Van meets a new Friend

  
  
Hello guys! I figure this should be the next fic I update/post. I hope you like it. It's alittle boring at first but there is some action at the end.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne. I DO own Gemini, Escaflowna, Joko, Kora.  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: Van Meets A New Friend  
  
  
  
  
  
The next morning, Van woke up, just like yesterday. He went down stairs, and noticed Gemini out on the bamboo poles, but their was someone with her. A girl. Van desided to go outside.  
  
The girl was about as tall as Gemini, with golden long blond hair, Blue eyes, and very good balence. After a long stair down Gemini shouted, "GO!" Both girls leaped up in the air, Gemini kicked the other girl, but the girl blocked.   
  
The girls landed on the bamboo poles, "Good kick, Gemini."  
  
"Yeah, nice block, Kora."  
  
"Again?"  
  
"Yeah, but lets keep it down, I have a guest over, and I think he's still sleeping."  
  
Kora looked at Gemini in suprize, "I thought you said that 'all guys are brainless jerks, who only want your body and not you.' What made you change your mind?" They both flew at eachother again, neither of them got a hit, or saw Van listening to their conversation.   
  
*Gemini?* Van thought.  
  
"Van is differant. He is the one guy who has yet to try to go after my body. I like him, plus, he is sooo cute!" Gemini replied with a dreamy smile.  
  
Kora looked behind Gemini , and saw Van, "Well, you had better hope he didn't hear you." Kora knew full well that Van had heard them.  
  
"What dose that mean?" Gemini looked at Kora, then followed her gaze.Gemini saw Van and turned a deep crimson.  
  
Kora noticed her mistake and took advantage of it, "AN OPENING!" Kora exclaimed as she was flying through the air. She kicked Gemini right in the back.  
  
Gemini fell into the pond. Gemini surfaced, and jumped back up on the bamboo pole, "Chep shot, Kora."  
  
"Anything goes, remember?"  
  
"Yeah, I remember." Gemini flew up, and Kora did the same. They kicked eachother, both conected, and went flying to oppisit ends of the pond. Gemini hit the ground instead of the water, and got up with a groan.  
  
Van came over, "Are you alright?"  
  
Gemini looked up, and blushed, "Yeah. I've been through worse."  
  
"And trust me she has. That was nothing." Van and Gemini looked up to see Kora walking over to them, "You two make a really cute couple. Gemini take my advice and hook this one and don't let go."  
  
Gemini turned red, "Kora! You know the vow I made to myself that I would die single! cute or not, I'll be single for the rest of my life!" Gemini yelled at Kora.  
  
"I know, I know, but you also said 'There's someone for everyone.'"  
  
At this Gemini was both sad and angery, "Well, I was wrong! There's no one for me!" Gemini ran into the house.  
  
Kora looked over at Van, "Sorry about what she said, but she has not had the best of luck with guys, neither have I. My name is Kora. I assume you're Van."  
  
Van nodded, "Why has she not that much luck with guys? I should think guys would be falling for her left and right."  
  
"That's the problem she has. Gemini dose not want a guy like that. Most guys are just after her body, and not the true her." Kora walked to the house, Van followed.  
  
"What do you mean the true her?" Van asked.  
  
Kora looked over at Van, "Most guys don't like her personalaty, she's a tomboy, she likes to fight, she can get really violent when she gets pissed, but from a guys point of veiw she has a really good figure that most girls would kill for."  
  
They walked into the kitchen and found Gemini cooking brecfast, "Kora, I won't be able to practice a whole lot today. I have to go to the mall and pick up the dresses I ordered, okay?" You could see that Gemini was still upset.  
  
"No problem. Hey, didn't you order those a year and a half ago?  
  
"Yeah, I did with...mom."  
  
"Oh. Which colors did you get?"  
  
"Ruby-red, saphire-blue, and the one color mom insisted on, emerald-green."  
  
"I can see why she insisted on that color."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It brings out your eyes."  
  
Kora and Gemini turned to the owner of the voice, it was Van. kora smiled, "That was what I was going to say. Plus, if Gemini get really pissed when she's wearing the red dress, it will maginfi her eyes x10."  
  
All three ate brecfast in silence.  
  
  
  
  
  
Gemini looked over at Kora, "We'll leave in three hourse to go pick up the dresses. How about we practice our chi attacks until then?"  
  
Kora looked at Gemini, "Okay, but, make them light. I do NOT want to get fried."  
  
"Alright. Let's go." All three walked out. Kora and Gemini jumped on to the bamboo poles, "Okay, Ko-chan light chi blast and punches nothing heavy, got it?" Kora nodded. "Okay. On go." They staired eachother down. Van wisly backed off a bit when Gemini started to glow a silver-white arua, and Kora a gol arua. "Go!"  
  
Kora got into position, and cupped her hands, "Lighting Wolf Blast!" a small ball that had formed in her hand was releasted.  
  
Gemini jumped to avoid getting hit. She landed with her right hand on the pole, pointed both feet at Kora, and a ball of energy formed, "Dragon's Claw Blast!"  
  
Kora tried to avoid the blast but it caught her arm, "OWWW! Hey, I said LIGHT blasts, not that!"  
  
"You never said I couldn't use my Dragon's Claw Blast."  
  
"You want to play it that way? Fine. This means WAR!" Kora said with an evil smerk.  
  
Gemini grined, "Anything goes, this is friendly, right?"  
  
"Nope, all out war."  
  
"Are you insane? You and I never had an all out war before." Gemini started getting scared for her friends sanity. *She's gone insane, because of one hit?*  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Well there you have it. I hope this will sqweez some more reveiws out of you guys.   
  
  
PLEASE! I'M DESPRATE! I NEED TO BE INCRAGED! (i also need a spell cheak)  
  
  
PLEASE REVEIW, OR I QUIT, AND THE BEST PART HAS NOT EVEN COME UP YET!  
  
  
  
Thank you  
  
  
Ja Ne,  
  
Mystic White Wings  
(Beth Wodtli)-real name  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
]   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
